Open Your Heart
by jamiexh
Summary: Faberrittana. First in the "And Then There Were Four" series. How Brittany, Santana, Rachel, and Quinn form a polyamorous quad and fall in love with each other.


Title: Open Your Heart

Series: And Then There Were Four

Author: Jamiexh

Rating: M

Summary: First in the "And Then There Were Four" series. How Brittany, Santana, Rachel, and Quinn form a polyamorous quad and fall in love with each other.

Disclaimer: Ryan Murphy owns Glee. I just play with the characters.

Special Thanks: to Marinka for inspiration and story help.

"_Open your heart to me, darlin'_

_I'll give you love if you turn the key."_

-July 2010-

"S," Brittany called quietly over her shoulder. They had just finished having some sexytimes in Brittany's bed, and were now cuddling in their post bliss state.

"Yeah, B," Santana answers, snuggling closer.

"Sex isn't dating, right," Brittany questions in a small voice.

"No, it's not dating, B. Why?"

"So, would it be okay if we were not dating someone else together, then."

Santana leans up and Brittany moans at the loss of intimacy. "You want us to sleep with someone else? Like together?" Santana sighs as Brittany nods. "Who?"

Brittany turns to face Santana before responding. "Rachel."

"Berry? Hell no! No way, B."

"But, she's been so sad ever since Finn dumped her earlier this summer," Brittany pouts. "Sides, she is kind of hot."

"B," Santana whines. She knows she can't say no to Brittany when she pouts.

"I've seen you look at her legs, San. You think she's hot too." Santana groans. She knows she's going to give in. "Besides, I don't think she ever slept with that Jesse kid. She's probably still a virgin."

After another sigh, Santana gives in. "Okay, B. When do you want to do this?" Brittany smiles and kisses her.

...

The next afternoon, Brittany pulls out her phone to text Rachel. "Hey Rach. Wanna hang out 2day w/ s n me?"

A few seconds later, her phone vibrates showing that Rachel texted back. "Sure. My dads are out for the day, so you want to come over here?"

"Ready to go, S," Brittany asks before sending a last text to Rachel. When Santana nods, Brittany hits send.

"Kewl. well b rite over."

...

"So, what do you guys want to do," Rachel asked as she ushered Santana and Brittany inside the house. Brittany and Santana exchange a glance, a mischievous smile on their faces. Brittany closes in the gap between her and Rachel, and kisses her hard, leaving Rachel out of breath.

"You," Brittany says as she pulled away.

Rachel is flustered. But, before she can give a lecture on why that isn't a good idea, Santana cuts her off by saying, "Come on, Berry, just take us to your room."

"But," Rachel manages to stammer out, but Brittany just grabs her hand and starts pulling her upstairs and Santana follows.

"Which door," Santana asks. Rachel just points, still unable to think clearly.

As Brittany opens the door and pulls them towards the bed, she smirks as she hears Rachel moan. Looking towards her, Brittany feels moisture pooling in her underwear as she watches Santana kiss Rachel. Once they get closer to the bed, Santana pushes Rachel onto it and straddles her, pinning her down. Brittany leans in over Rachel to kiss Santana, who moans feeling Brittany's tongue enter her mouth.

As they kiss, Rachel is finally able to speak again. "Brittany, Santana, it's not that I'm not flattered that you want to do this with me, it's just that I've never done anything like this before and I'm not sure I would like to partake in such activities at this time. Maybe at a later..." Rachel is cut off by Brittany kissing her again. Rachel is unable to hold back her moans as Brittany's tongue entered her mouth and Santana starts to grind her hips against Rachel's core.

Rachel is panting by the time, Brittany releases her from the kiss. Brittany makes a small gesture to Santana, and Rachel groans as Santana's hips stops moving.

"We want you," Brittany explains to Rachel. "You were so sad after Finn dumped you, we want to help you feel better."

"But, I'm not ready for this," Rachel tries to deny.

"You're ready," Santana tells her. "I can feel how ready you are through your shorts. Don't worry, baby girl, we'll take care of you." With that, Santana pulls Rachel's shirt from her body. Brittany pulls her own shirt off and makes quick work of Santana's.

"We're gonna be here with you, Rachel. Trust us," Brittany soothes her. She leans back over to kiss Rachel's mouth while Santana strips Rachel of her bra and begins sucking on her breast. Rachel gasps and Brittany pulls back and smirks. Brittany then takes Rachel's other breast in her mouth. Rachel's gasps become moans as involuntarily thrust her hips up, causing Santana to gasp. Santana gets up off Rachel and undoes both Brittany's bra and her own. She quickly pulls off her shorts and begins to tug at Rachel's. Santana stops when she sees Rachel stiffen.

Santana taps Brittany on the shoulder, which causes her to stop. "What's the matter, baby girl," Santana coos.

"I'm nervous. I've never done this before. And I know it's going to hurt," Rachel explains quietly.

"Rachel," Santana begins, "Brittany and I don't want to hurt you. We're going to be as gentle as we can. We want this to be good for you."

"Let us take care of you, Rachel," Brittany adds. "We want you to be part of our sexytimes. After we get you through this, you can play with us more."

"This isn't a one-time thing," Rachel asks.

"Not if you don't want it to be," Santana says. She hates to admit it, but she is really enjoying the whole thing. Santana never believed she could get so wet for Rachel. "So will you let us take care of you, Rachel?"

Rachel takes a deep breath in and nods. Brittany goes back to sucking on her breast as Santana tugs down her shorts and panties.

"Q was wrong," Santana chuckles. "No treasure trail. And you shave yourself down there, too. Didn't think you had it in you, Berry. B and I are going to have to take you shopping for some proper underwear though, cause these granny panties just won't do." Rachel just moans in reply.

Santana gets back to business quickly though. Collecting some of the moisture from Rachel's slit, she rubs her fingers on Rachel's clit. Rachel moans loudly and thrusts her hips up again. Santana strokes her again, and is delighted when Rachel cries out to God. With one quick look at Brittany, who has move to kiss Rachel's neck, Santana begins to suck on Rachel's clitoris.

Rachel begins panting hard. "God, Santana don't stop. Mmm. Brittany. Fuck."

Brittany is shocked to hear Rachel curse, but doesn't let up. She can tell that Rachel's close and Brittany wants so badly for Rachel to come.

It doesn't take long for Rachel to finish shouting their names. Brittany and Santana pull away as Rachel body spasms and then goes limp.

Giving her a few minutes to recover, Santana pulls off the remaining clothes from Brittany and herself and positions herself so that Brittany can grind against her. She can see how turned on Brittany is from her eyes and she knows that Brittany won't take long to cum. Three minutes later, Brittany's body goes limp and Santana redirects her attention to Rachel, who has finally seemed to catch her breath.

"You ready, Baby girl," Santana asks Rachel positioning her fingers at Rachel's entrance. Rachel just nods and Santana slowly pushes two fingers inside her. Rachel winces in pain as Santana pushes past her barrier. "You're okay," Santana whispers to her, stopping her movement. Rachel just nods for Santana to continue. Santana takes it slow, pushing farther into Rachel and being as gentle as she can. When she pulls back out, she can see the blood on her hand from Rachel's broken hymen and tries not to think about what's she's doing. Santana has never taken a girl's virginity before and is kind of surprised by the feeling.

Brittany senses Santana reservations and knows that it won't be good unless Santana gets back into it. Brittany quickly plunges her fingers into Santana, and is rewarded when Santana gasps her name. "You work on Ray Bear, I'll take care of you," she whispered to Santana.

Within a few minutes, Rachel's grunts of pain turn to moans of pleasure as she is about to reach her second orgasm. She can hear Santana moaning below her and Rachel has to admit that it is such a huge turn on. Rachel hangs on, but when Santana moans Brittany's name as she has her release, Rachel cries out in her own ecstasy.

Brittany climbs up onto the bed to cuddle Rachel, and smiles when she feels Santana grab and cuddle her from behind. It might only be the afternoon but they all fall peacefully asleep in each other arms.

...

Two weeks later, the three of them are cuddling again over at Santana's house. Brittany and Rachel lay on opposite sides of Santana, who is struggling to regain her breath after Rachel showed her just what else Rachel's mouth was good for. They just lay in a comfortable silence as Santana's body slows back down.

"I want sex to be dating," Brittany says, waking Santana and Rachel from their reveries.

"What," Santana manages to get out, her mind going a mile a minute.

"I want sex to be dating. I want to date you and Rachel."

"Brit, we can't all date," Santana tries to explain. "It's against the rules."

"Actually, that's not true," Rachel says finally piping in. "There are polyamorous relationships where people date more than one partner at the same time. My dads know a few people who are in a polyamorous relationship in Columbus."

"Is that even legal," Santana asks, fully knowing in the back of her mind that it's going to happen. She just can't say no to Brittany.

"It's not officially legal. But, then again, gay marriage isn't legal everywhere either."

"I want to do it," Brittany says with a big smile on her face.

"Although it's not the convention that I saw in my future, I'm all for trying new things," Rachel answers.

"I guess we're dating now," Santana says pulling her both her girlfriends in for a kiss.

...

July came and went and Brittany, Rachel, and Santana couldn't be happier. They were all working in their summer jobs as employees of a local summer camp. Brittany and Rachel worked as counselors in the performing arts section of the camp, Brittany teaching and choreographing dances and Rachel working as a vocal coach. Santana is a lifeguard in the indoor pool, and Brittany and Rachel couldn't be more pleased to see their lover in a bathing suit every day. They are not the only ones that work at that camp though, Finn, Mike and Matt are boys' counselors, and Quinn works as one of the girls' counselors.

Rachel loves working at the summer camp. She gets to see her girlfriends all day and still hang out with some of her other friends from school. She's even forgiven Finn for breaking up with her. In her mind, it actually worked out better. Lose Finn, gain Brittany and Santana. Sounds like a much better deal, right. Still Rachel's eye couldn't help wondering over to another blonde.

Quinn looks absolutely amazing in her camp counselors' shirt. Rachel always thought that Quinn looked hot, but now that she's getting closer to how she looked pre-baby Rachel found herself wanting Quinn more and more. She knows it's wrong, after all she did have Santana and Brittany, but she can't help it.

"I forgot how good Quinn looks without the baby bump," Brittany says to Rachel, startling her. They both gaze back over at Quinn who is trying to teach a bunch of twelve year olds a simple cheerleading routine. "It's okay to stare. It's not wrong to want her."

"Brit Brit, do you want her," Rachel asks quietly.

"I wouldn't mind having her too. I mean I love having you and S, but Q would fit in, too, right? And I know you want her. We can talk to S about it, if you want."

"I want, Brit," Rachel says with a smile. But, a second later Rachel's smile becomes a frown as a thought pops into her head. "But, what if Quinn doesn't want us."

"Ray Bear, who wouldn't want us," Brittany answers with a smile. "Besides if she doesn't than we'll make her want us, the same way we made you want me and S. Come on. S is on her break and you know she always gives into whatever I want after sexytimes." Brittany grabs Rachel's hand and they both smirk as they go and find Santana.

...

"Damn, Baby," Santana moans as Brittany kisses down her body. "Fuck, Baby Girl," she cries as Rachel hits a particularly delicate spot down below. "Don't stop." Normally, Santana is the careful one. Sex in the middle of the day, in an empty classroom where anyone can walk in, is not something Santana would normally do. But when her girlfriends came at her like a bat out of hell and started their assault on her body, how could she not give in? Seconds later, Santana comes and was so caught up in the moment that she didn't realize when Quinn came into the classroom.

"Oh, okay," Quinn stammers. "I'll just go now." Quinn turns to leave, but is stopped by Brittany grabbing her hand.

"Stay, Q. Come play with us," Brittany requests.

"What," Santana manages to say through the haze that Rachel induced in her brain.

"I'm with S, on this," Quinn says. "What?"

"Rachel and I want to keep Quinn, too," Brittany explains. "We were going to ask you when we finished up here," she tells Santana.

"Don't I get a say in this," Quinn asks.

"Please, S," Brittany pouts.

"Yeah, please.," Rachel begs, looking into Santana eyes.

"Okay," Santana agrees. "You should know Q that we play for keeps. If you're in then you're with us. This isn't just about sex."

"Wait, " Quinn stammers again. "You mean you're all together, together?"

"Yep," Brittany says as she leans over and kisses Quinn. At first, Quinn is hesitant and tries to pull away, but once Brittany sticks her tongue in Quinn's mouth, she's hooked. Then Quinn feels another sensation, someone is stroking her breasts through her clothes. Quinn finally manages to pull back, and she sees that it Rachel that touched her. Santana is still in the back of the classroom pulling her bathing suit back on.

"Wait, what if I don't want this," Quinn says, unsure if she trying to convince them or herself. Watching Brittany and Rachel have sex with a very naked Santana was enough to start a burn in her loins, but when she felt them on her, she soaked herself through her panties. She can't believe how much her body betrayed her, and Rachel and Brittany still had their clothes on. This could get really bad, really fast.

"Just try it, Quinn," Rachel whispers in her ear which of course makes Quinn even wetter. "If when we're done with you, you don't want this, we'll understand. Just give us a chance."

Quinn nods and twenty minutes later she's the fourth member of their quad.


End file.
